Spider Brothers
by Spider Bytez
Summary: This is the story of Black Widow and his big brother Xing-fu. Who are two of the children of Spider Bytez and Shuff. But their parents have broken the rules by meeting each other. The two children must go to the ends of the earth to protect them, their parents, and their siblings.
1. Chapter 1:Black Widow

Author's note: I don't know why I love Spider Bytez and Shuff's ship. Just sail with me. (but only if you like it) Also I'd love to see FanArt of this but it doesn't have to be done. Because no one can draw Spider Bytez or female Shuff as cute as me. (But I'm just going by what I've seen on the internet so far) Anyway have a good day! And I hope you enjoy this story! To get the full gist first I highly recommend reading The Village first. *End of Note*

A small creature opened it's eyes for the first time. The creature was very small in size but very powerful, he just didn't know it yet. The tiny miracle looked very much like his father (Spider Bytez) but a couple of things seemed to be missing. For one all of his claws were black instead of a green color and he was missing the green on his teeth as well. His arms also were missing the orange stripes but not the red ones and his legs didn't have any markings. He also had the cutest little eyes.

He looked around himself, he appeared to be encased in some sort of hard shell. He walked up to the side of the shell and scratched it a bit. Then the shell just flat out broke.

He looked around himself, dazed and confused. Trying hard to get back on his flimsy legs. But he was unsuccessful. So he looked up.

And what he saw was four figures. But they weren't scary or anything he found them sort of comforting. And he saw one that stood out in comparison to the others. It seemed to him that it was his mother.

His mother picked him up with her Lego hands. "Why hello," she said. "You were an unexpected surprise." "While I don't know your exact purpose I'll still care for you as if you're our own." "I'm Shuff but you shall call me mom."

"And that…" Shuff pointed to Spider Bytez. "Is your dad, Spider Bytez." "He's kind of a dork." "By the way," said Shuff, now focusing her attention on Spider Bytez. "What should we name him?" Spider Bytez took his attention off of the other two kids.

"Um," said Spider Bytez. "How about Black Widow?" "It's a Spider name." "Sure," said Shuff. "Black Widow it is." Black Widow looked around uncomfortably.

*End of chapter*


	2. Chapter 2:Siblings

Black Widow saw his other two siblings. One appeared to be a girl that looked a lot like him but she had no orange marks whatsoever, one red stripes on her arms, eyelashes, a big pink bow, and she was a lot taller as well. The other one looked like his mom but he was a lot skinnier, not to mention he had yellow skin, spider fangs, and he had some weird, white lego on the back of his foot.

Shuff saw where Black Widow was looking and said "Oh!" "Those are your siblings." "The girl is Australian Redback and the other little boy is Xing-fu!" Black Widow tried to wave at them. No one responded.

Shuff gently put Black Widow on the ground and Black Widow stood fully in place. "Oh!" said Shuff. "Looks like he's another all powerful one." Black Widow inspected his hands. Suddenly two green, venom filled webs came out of the side of Black Widow's head.

"Must be a late add on to your body," said Shuff. "It happened to Xing-fu as well with the spider fangs." Black Widow looked at the strange webs that came from his head. They appeared to be stuck on by little rocks sparkling between the webs.

Shuff picked up the little baby and dumped him in Spider Bytez's arms. Spider Bytez just looked down at Black Widow. "Hi," said Spider Bytez. "Hello!" said Black Widow in a cute, toddler-like voice. "Um Shuff," said Spider Bytez, very confused. "It's talking."

Shuff just smiled and said, "Of course he's talking." "Our kids seem to be very intelligent for their age." Spider Bytez looked down at Black Widow completely confused.

Black Widow started wondering if he could climb Spider Bytez. He was just about to reach out his hand and grab his dad's face when Spider Bytez pushed his hand back down. Spider Bytez was very worried about dropping the poor child.

Black Widow flapped his webs. He could hear Spider Bytez start to whisper something to Shuff but then Xing-fu took him out of Spider Bytez's hands. Xing-fu ran over to a small wooden area with some paper neatly laid on it, leaving his parents and sister behind.

Xing-fu plopped his new little brother on the cliff. "Sorry mom and dad are worried about a mutant attack from something called Mega Shredder that happened recently," he said. "They told me I couldn't help with it even though I'm usually very capable." "It must have something to do with keeping balance of the portals or something."

"Anyway," said Xing-fu inspecting his brother more closely. "You seem to look a be very capable like me!" "I think that you probably have every power just like me!" "And even though you look like Spider Bytez you seem to have the mind and soul of a mixel, and plus you're made of lego."

Black Widow looked back at Xing-fu. "Every power?" he asked. "Yeah," said Xing-fu. "I'll show you."

*End of Chapter*

*Author's note* My stories contain lots of spoilers sometimes but eh. *End of Note*


	3. Chapter 3:Special powers

Xing-fu lashed out his retractable spider fangs from the side of his face. "To begin," he said. "I'll teach you one of the easiest powers to use, invincibility." "Now most of your powers will usually activate in stimulus but you can also activate them by thinking of it."

Black Widow tried to think about being invincible but it was definitely harder said then done. Suddenly, his frills began to glow a neon gray and white sparkles shined around him. "Good job," said Xing-fu. "Now let's put it to the test."

Xing-fu bared his fangs at his younger brother and jumped at him with deadly venom dripping from both sides. Black Widow was scared but as soon as his brother hit him, he didn't feel a thing. Xing-fu then injected his fangs into his brother's side, but Black Widow was still fine.

Xing-fu truly couldn't believe his eyes. His brother had survived a full on attack on the first try. But just then Xing-fu heard some terrible screaming.

*End of Chapter*


	4. Chapter 4:Black Blobs

In the village residents were being attacked by big, black blobs. When the blobs ate them, the people became corrupt versions of themselves. At the last second Xing-fu could see one of the blobs take his mom and dad. But instead of making them corrupt it opened a portal and jumped into it.

Just then out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the blobs about to attack his little brother. But instead of doing so it opened and revealed some messed up static. It was a message.

In the static they could see a giant purple dragon with black wings and seclaria. It also had blood red eyes and blue crystals coming from it's back. "Hello," it said.

"My name is Hades, dragon if death." "I see that your little village has been overun with my darkness bubbles." "Well anyway I have your parents, you'll never get them back either as me and the other dragons have some special punishments for them." Then the message clicked off.

Black Widow silently cried into his hands. Not even an entire day of his life and his parents were gonna die. Xing-fu grabbed his shoulder, no he wouldn't allow it. "Come on," said Xing-fu. "Maybe we can find a way to get them back."

Xing-fu and Black Widow jumped to a cliff where they would have been living quite peacefully if it weren't for the black blobby blobs. No one was there except for a small, mutated frog wearing a blue Kung-Fu outfit. "Leonardo," said Xing-fu.

Leonardo made a croaking noise. Just then one of the black blobs came over and started to swallow Leonardo. Xing-fu noticed that only a choice few people got turned evil, the others just were swallowed and probably digested. Leonardo was one who would not be turned evil.

Just then before he was fully swallowed Leonardo threw a piece of paper at Xing-fu. Xing-fu opened it to reveal scribbled writing. But before he could read it he and Black Widow were swallowed, whole.

*End of Chapter*


End file.
